what the hell
by Sparkles12345
Summary: Alex Russo is being sent off to mystic falls alone and is having to share a house with Klaus and Kol Klaus could care less about her but Kol is quite the handful.Elijah forced Klaus into letting Alex stay at there mansion because Elijah is good friends with her parent's and also Alex knows what they are what they can do what they can't do and they also know what she is.suck at sums
1. Ch 1 what the hell

**a little Kol and Alex Russo fic because i think they would look awesome as a couple this takes place in around season 3 but only Klaus Kol and Rebekah were there the rest of the originals fled and didn't come back**

* * *

Klaus's P.O.V

I was in the Mystic Falls airport holding up a sign that said "ALEX RUSSO".Then a dashing young lady walked up to me about kol's age so 17 or 18 or 19 at the most."Hi am Alex Russo I'm guessing your the dick named Klaus or at leasts that's how your brother Elijah explained you to me"she said"I reccomend you watch your language young lady or else you might become my next meal"I say in a stern voice.

Alex's P.O.V

"That is just a bunch of empty threats and I don't know why my parent called there good friend Elijah to take me in at Mystic Falls and to live with his large ego brother who's half vamp and half wolf"I say in a annoyed tone."well I'm probably having more trouble than you "He says ."Really my boyfriend Mason dumped me because I have to live here until the end of the senior year and I haven't even started grade 11 yet so I still have 2 more years left and I have no one not even my brother's decided to tag along so I think I have it worse than you"I calmly stated.

"Well then please let my take your bags bitch"He exclaimed."No need"I say I then flashed my self and all of my bags to the address I was given to by my in less than 5 seconds Klaus appeared and said"Well your room is upstairs and on the right please decorate as you which oh and while your here staying in my home please follow my rules there is only one do everything I tell you to do"He says in a cocky voice."Well I'm a rule breaker"I say then I flash myself out into my room then suddenly when I enter I get pushed up to the wall by a very handsome young man about 19 so 2 years older than me."Who are you"He asks."she's the girl that Elijah is making me look after for 2 years Kol and let her down she's choking not that she doesn't deserve it because of her rude comment about me by saying that I'm a dick"Klaus exclaims. Kol lets out a little chuckle and let's me down I then start yelling at Kol and say"What the hell is your problem Kol".Klaus then leaves the room leaving me and Kol alone in the room."I don't have a problem and you sure have sharp tongue by calling my brother a dick"He says in a British accent.

"Yeah well I also don't mind calling you a dick as well so please leave "I say."I'll leave when I want to leave your room"Kol says.I give him a devilish grin then I pull out my wand and send him flying out of the room and closing the door and locking the door so he couldn't get in well at least not until the end of the day.

"Hey let me back in"Kol says in his British accent.

"Now why would I like to do that"

"Cause if you do then I won't call Klaus and tell him what you've done"

"Please tell Klaus he won't be able to to get in either"I say while we are still communicating even though there's a wall between us.

"Klaus"Kol calls

"What"Klaus answers."The girl I believe her name is Alex she locked me out of her room"Kol reply's."And why would I care Kol"He asks."Because if she the wizard named Alex hurts herself in there you are screwed brother and she is quite attractive to me "Kol says."Fine"Klaus comes quickly to me door in vampire speed and try's knocking my door down but fails."Well it seems Kol that she has cast a spell on her room as if she owns it which means that we can't get in or open her door unless she invites us in"Klaus says.

"Well then I'll wait she's going to come out eventually for school,food and shopping for school supplies"Kol says.

* * *

11 hours later...

I am starving and it's 12 o'clock in the night.I'm really not sure if Kol has left yet or not and I don't really understand why he wants me to come out so much he's a 1000 year old vampire in a 19 year old form.

Well I thought it was safe to come out of my room now considering my barrier won't hold them out any and I also heard Klaus tell Kol That He was now responsible for me whatever that I stepped out of my room and and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen hoping not to make a sound and hoping that Kol was still I reach the kitchen I find Kol sitting on the kitchen bar stool smirking and pointing to a plate of food then looks at my pajama's.I was wearing a dark blue low cut v-neck t-shirt with hot pink short shorts.'Well don't just stand there eat"Kol said while motioning the to the seat beside him.I sat in the seat farthest away from him just to piss him glared at me then got off his seat and took the food and sat next to me.I took the food from his hands and started walking upstairs towards my room.

Before I even got to the stairs Kol was there in front of me I guess I'm going to find out what he wants now.

* * *

**ok so what do you think?**


	2. Ch 2 preview

**sorry it's about time I make a chapter 2**

**Please I want 2 more reviews for me to make a chapter**

* * *

Kol's P.O.V

Ahh she frustrates me so much. How can she refuse me ?Why isn't she scared of me? Why can't I get her out of head ?I want her right now . Why can't I just move on and find a plaything that will actually listen to me?

Befor I realize what I'm doing I rush in front of her then I quickly run up to me room after I realized what the hell I did.

Alex's P.O.V

What the fuck is wrong with that douche bag .First he chokes me then gets a stubborn attidude and won't leave my room then when I get him to leave my room he sits outside of it like a stalker and then when I go to the kitchen to get food he's waiting for me like a creep and that 's not all when I try to leave he runs in front of me then runs out. Like what the hell?

I stomp upstairs to my room with the food and eat it then go to sleep . please let this be a dream.


	3. Ch 3 1800

**sorry it's about time I make a chapter 2**

**sorry if this chapter is full of BS but please tell me if it is**

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V**

Ahh she frustrates me so much. How can she refuse me ?Why isn't she scared of me? Why can't I get her out of head ?I want her right now . Why can't I just move on and find a plaything that will actually listen to me?

Befor I realize what I'm doing I rush in front of her then I quickly run up to me room after I realized what the hell I did.

**Alex's P.O.V**

What the fuck is wrong with that douche bag .First he chokes me then gets a stubborn attidude and won't leave my room then when I get him to leave my room he sits outside of it like a stalker and then when I go to the kitchen to get food he's waiting for me like a creep and that 's not all when I try to leave he runs in front of me then runs out. Like what the hell?

I stomp upstairs to my room with the food and eat it then go to sleep . please let this be a dream.

**_the next day..._**

**Klaus P.O.V**

I wonder if putting Alex in Kol's care was a good idea I mean when is it ever a good idea to put anyone in Kol's care honestly. Well I don't exactly care about her so why not.

"BASTARDS AND BITCHES PLEASE WAKE UP" I shout upstairs god dammit it's 12 in the morning and neither Kol nor Alex has woke up.

Then I see Alex walk downstairs with her hair a mess and still in her pajama's then behind in Kol who is wearing a tux. Wow my house really is filled with weirdos.

"Would any of you like to have the decency to dress up like a normal person"I snarl at them

"Well I'm going to a night club"Kol says

"When the 1800's wow you really can't move on can you" Alex says while I was drinking coffee which caused me to choke a bit.

"Well at least I know how to dress in the 1800's let alone dress" Kol says in defence

"I'm not going out in this well atleast I know how to dress in the current time period not a time period where people thought that math was fun"Alex says with sass

"Oh well good for you you know how your history"

"Oh please you wouldn't know what happened in the last 700 years cause you weren't there and never thought about catching yourself up so you wouldn't what it's like being smart even if it came and hit on the head so don't talk"Alex snarls

"Well at least I still have a brain"Kol says

then Alex stole my mug then threw it at Kol. Kol was dripping wet with hot coffee on him wait- I was drinking blood in the mug sorry dripping with blood and with broken cup pieces all around him I couldn't help but chuckle at Kol's face he looked absolutely bewildered.

"Well that's not very nice"Kol says to Alex

"To who you or your country sized ego"Alex says back

"you know I am fed up with you"Kol says

"Is that right poor you"Alex says with a fake pouty face

"I'll get you for this"Kol remarks

'Bite me"Alex exclaims

"You'll be sorry"Kol says

"You can kiss my ass"Alex says while heading back to her room and up the stairs and also giving Kol the middle finger as she walks away

"I'll kill her one day" Kol says

"When you actually look good yeah I'll be waiting eternity "Alex says from upstairs

Kol crosses his arms then I say "Kol go up and shower before you stain my carpet."

"Oh shut up" Kol says then walks up to his room to shower I hope. Good he actually did go for a shower.

**Alex P.O.V**

well that was fun! I have to do and get dressed I have to shop for school supplies but god knows if I will actually use any of them. Well it's good to be prepared for something that's never going to happen right?

I get dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a metallic waist leopard top and black heeled boots and then straightened my hair then put light pink lip gloss. I grabbed my guess wallet and my phone then headed down stairs.

"Where are you going?"Klaus asked my very annoyingly

"Getting school supplies that I will never use you know it's good to be prepared"I say

"Oh alright just don't do anything to piss me off"

"Like what breathe or call you a dick dick"I say

"Shut up before I rip off your head"

"oooo did I make the delusional hybrid mad or is he just always just this crabby" I say mockingly

"Well anyways bye" I say while walking out the door

"Then lucky me I get stopped by Kol

"Dude did you not get the hint I don't like you"I say then shove pass when he try's to take my hand I kick him in the nuts then continue my path down to the stores . God you really can't get a break around here in this god forsaken town.

I'm hungry so I'm going to go to the Mystic falls grill the only place in the whole town great just great.

I walk in then spot a bar well i really need a drink. I walk to the bar then notice a man walk up to me with piercing blue eyes oh great another guy.

"Hello Alex I'm Damon Salvatore"

What the hell why does he know my name this town is reeeeaaaaaally creepy.


	4. Ch 4 your heart is one the left side

**Hi, Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope my lack of proper grammar doesn't repel you from the story for lack of better explanation:D well anyways I wanted to come and ask you to check out my story "Twisted" and I really hope you would read it and leave a review to tell me if you liked it and I will probably update this story faster then!**

**but please check out my story twisted and review on it and tell me if you liked it please do it would mean a lot to me!**

**there's a link to the story on my bio please click it or just find it on my stories wont really matter I would paste the link here but it always cuts off:(**

* * *

"Hello Damon Salvatore or should I say creep that knows my name"I say slyly with an ultra fake smile

"Don't get cocky I know you like me I saw you check me out"He reply's very cockly

"Don't flatter yourself"I scoff

"You wanna drink?"He asks me

"Do I look like I'm old enough to get a drink"

"Generally to most people yes"He answers

"Well then buy me one"I demand

"And people say I'm demanding"Damon mumbles

"Oh well at least I don't creep on my people"I say in defense

"And I am not demanding I just want to get out of that hell hole called the Michelson house"I explain

"Right I heard you have to live there who was the most annoying Klaus or Kol?"He asks with a smirk

"Kol"I growl

"Oh"

"Well I would love to stay and chit chat but I have to buy school supplies that I will not use "I say in a flat voice then I pick my stuff up then strut out of the grill

* * *

I walk out the store with four bags of school I wonder if I'm going to use anything probably not but always be prepared for the

I walk back to the mansion then see Kol in the kitchen. Oh great! I get see him again."I swear to god I'm living in hell"I mumble under my breath

'What was that darling you think your living in hell but I'm here so you must be living in Heaven"He smirks

'Go to hell you"I growl

he then pins my to the wall with his hands on the sides of my face. My breathing hitches. He then leans really close.

"With you always"He whispers in my ear"

Wow the audacity in this man or boy is unbelievable.

"Get of me"I yell while I pound on hit chest but obviously he won't even budge

"Make me"He says like child

"Fine"I smirk

then I knee him in the groin. He gets of me groaning in pain

I take my bags then walk upstairs to my room but obviously Kol is following me lucky me- not.I reach the doorway to my room I turn around and say"You know I'm here now so you can go I don't need to be escorted to my room by a self absorbed bastard".

"Oh that hurts darling"He says mockingly then puts his hand on his heart or were he thinks his heart is located.

"Kol your heart is located on your left side not your right side"I sigh at him and put my head down. He moves his hand to his left side thank god.

"I knew that I just wanted to test your knowledge"He says

"Right so when you stab someone and try to kill ,then did you stab them on the right or left Kol?" I tease

"Shut up"He growls then walks away to his room. Finally I thought he would never leave. Wow I thought vampires would have a longer patience level than humans but I guess not.

**6 in the evening...**

"Would any one of you like to eat or do both of you want to be locked in your rooms doing something useless"Klaus asks

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not doing anything productive like ruining someones life"I scoff at Klaus from upstairs

"Oh well sweetheart your ruining my life"Klaus growls

I get off my desk and leave my drawing there then head downstairs to were Klaus is except in my P.J's (Neon pink top with black yoga shorts)

"Well your no joyride either "I tell him bluntly

"Is that right Sweet heart"He says

"Don't you have Caroline to annoy Klaus?"I ask mockingly

"How do you know about her?"He asks getting mad

"Oh I met her at the airport she told me how obsessed you are with her"I laugh

"Shut up, I advise you to put a sock in it"Klaus says

"Right, you can kiss my ass Klaus"I say then walk to the kitchen with a huge smirk plastered on my face

"excuse me"Klaus Says as if I should be afraid of

Kol then stomps downstairs laughing like crazy

"Kol shut up or else I'll put a dagger in your heart"Klaus says obviously hates the fact that he is being laughed at

"Again with the dagger threats brother nothing else in your book of threats Klaus'' Kol says with a fake pouty face

"I will kill you guys one day"Klaus says then stomps off leaving Kol and me alone...

* * *

**sorry this is really short but I hope you like the little interaction there with Alex and Kol but i am not going to ship them yet i wanna wait awhile. Oh and even when I do ship them there still going to fight:D Cause first of all I don't like it when people ship to people right away then the rest is rainbows and butterfly's and I love to to write the verbal fights there just fun to think of what would Kol say or what would Alex say and you can put in your perspective their personalities:D**


	5. Ch 5 we ordered 10 pizzas

**Hey thank you guys so much for the reviews and it means so much that you guys check everyday to see if I had updated I was going to finish the chap today but I had to prepare for school by packing and organizing the stuff to see what I still need to buy and to do my brother's cause he is a lazy ass brother!**

**Hey this is a proper chapter! thank you so much for waiting and please PM me or review and tell me to update faster I know I take a long time! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, follow, and favorite it really means allot to keep me motivated to keep writing the story I remember I thought this story would get like no reviews no follows and no favorites but it's doing better than expected ! And I have you to thank for that so THANKS!**

* * *

"What's a dagger?" I ask Kol

"A knife that you dip in white oak ash and you dagger me or one of my siblings and where in a coma basically dead"He responds

"Are there any daggers in the house to kill you with?"I ask hopefully while looking around the room to hopefully spot one

"There all in Klaus's study"Kol says completely dumbfounded until I bolt towards Klaus's study

Kol flashes in front of me"Oh no you don't and anyways if a vampire uses one of those daggers there dead"He responds

'If you haven't realized i'm not exactly a vampire 'I say while waving a hand over his face.

"dumb ass"I cough out

"Right your a witch"He says as if realization hit him

"Wizard"I correct him

"Does it matter?"He asks getting frustrated

"Yes wizards can use a wand"I say as if he's stupid wait he is stupid

"Aren't you hungry?"He asks out of the blue

"Yes but I'd rather not eat then be around you for an hour" I say

"You wound me darling"He says mockingly by putting a hand over his heart

"My name is Alex so stop the pet names there stupid' I say bluntly cause those stupid pet names were really getting on my nerves!

"Do you want to eat or not?"He says annoyed

"Are you cooking?" I ask cause I sure as hell ain't cooking

"No' He says

"So what do you want me to eat cause I'm obviously not going to cook"I say was he stupid do I look like I cook if I ever cook for him I would probably fry the garbage can then spit on it

_15 minutes later..._

"Kol pass the bacon pizza"I demand

"Then pass the pepperoni"He demands

We switch the pizza's and start eating it straight from the box

We were both on the couch watching the Hangover while eating chips,pizza, and pop

We were also both wearing our pajama's

"Pass the cheese pizza"He asks

I nod then pass the cheese pizza box how many pizza's did we order?5?No we ordered 10.

"What are the chips over there?"I ask

"Original, salt and vinegar, BBQ and cheddar bacon"he responds

'Give me the cheddar bacon"I demand

he passes it then I take a sip out of the 2 liter beside me . Kol had a 2 liter bottle of mountain dew on his side. As much as would hate to admit this wasn't that bad and if this was a date it would be the best one yet I mean come on pizza pop chips in your P.J's what could be a better date?

I focused my attention on the movie again soon the movie was over and we were watching the bloopers with all the pizza and chips done and we made a huge mess on the floor and all we had were the pop to drink. In the middle of the bloopers Klaus walks in and surprise surprise get's mad when he saw the mess on the coffee table and on the floor

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his face but that didn't last long the laugh soon turned into a freaked out face and did the only thing I thought of run!

I quickly got up with the in hand and tried to make a run for it but then Kol picked me up and well ran to my room but Klaus was faster and well I panicked and flashed us too well the Sahara Desert

"Where the hell are we?' he asks

"The Sahara Desert'I mutter quickly

"WHAT?" He says

"I can take us back"I say

"Well then do it" He says

"Shut up before I leave you here"I say

I flash us back to my room in Mystic Falls

"Well this is the Forbidden room"He say while observing my room

"Now get out before I flash you to the Bermuda triangle"I say pointing towards the door

"Fine"He sighs in the most dramatic way ever

I Raise my eyebrows in Questioning

"It's just that most girls would be pleased to have me in there room"He says in the same dramatic voice

"Well they were pretty stupid"i scoff then open the door for him to leave

'Good night darling"He says while walking out

'"My name is Alex"I yell then I see something run towards at high speeds I quickly slam the door shut the person crashes into the door

"You gave me a black eye"Klaus yells

'It heals in 5 seconds I doubt I did any damage"I yell threw the door

Klaus stomps away

_the next_ day...

The next day I did my Saturday routine by couch camping with 5 glasses of sugar mixed with a little smoothie and 2 boxes of salt with a little fries in them too

Near 9 pm Klaus yells "Alex get ready"

"For what?" I ask I do not want to stop camping for nothing

"Were hosting a game of 'Truth or Dare' with the rest of the Originals and the Scooby gang and you're invited"Kol answers my question

"SO YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET READY KOL CLEAN UP HER MESS BECAUSE YOUR READY 'Klaus yells

well isn't he a walk in the park

* * *

**Please put your dares in the reviews and I will try to use them!**


	6. authors note

**Hey so sorry this is not a chapter I 'm soo sorry I haven't updated my school started 2 tweeks ago I've alsready had to do 2 assignment 1 quiz like 50+ math questions so please bear with me when I get time I will write it but now I'm in writers block so please understand and please put your dares in the reviews and I'll put them in the next chapter and update faster**


End file.
